


Education Is Key

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>D'awwwww, as part of my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/137105.html">prompt meme</a> the wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/"><b>elrhiarhodan</b></a> prompted me with art idea for the <a href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/580838.html">delightful fic she's posted for my bday</a> = our college boys reading The Joy of Gay Sex together ♥. I just couldn't resist, it just all came together the second I read that prompt. My headcanon for this pic - Neal: "OMG, Peter, this! You're soooo doing this to me!" Hee :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Education Is Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **A/N:** D'awwwww, as part of my [prompt meme](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/137105.html) the wonderful [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) prompted me with art idea for the [delightful fic she's posted for my bday](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/580838.html) = our college boys reading The Joy of Gay Sex together ♥. I just couldn't resist, it just all came together the second I read that prompt. My headcanon for this pic - Neal: "OMG, Peter, this! You're soooo doing this to me!" Hee :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/82htfrz0hen591w/education%20is%20key.png?dl=0)  



End file.
